Secret's Out
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: What if Phineas and Isabella were together, secretly, and that Phineas' obliviousness was just a cover story for the relationship? What would happen a year into their love story, when someone finally found out the truth?
1. Shhh, It's a Secret

Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone! This is a story from iHeart Phinabella and not Black Angel of Darkness - My sister, who has basically taken over my account.

I, unfortunately do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor any of the other characters. I do however, have a plan to get Phineas and Isabella together soon! I just need a plane ticket to America, the address to Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh's work studio, and a steel pipe…

**Summary:** What if Phineas and Isabella _were_ together, secretly, and that Phineas' obliviousness was just a cover story for the relationship? What would happen a year into their love story, when someone finally found out the truth? Takes place after 'Meapless In Seattle'.

**Chapter 1: Shhh, It's a Secret!**

NPOV (Nobody's POV)

It was a normal summers day in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The sun was out, the birds were singing, Perry the Platypus was off with Doofenshmirtz (Doof) and there was a contraption being built in the backyard. Today's big idea was an invention to create the nicest, sweetest, sugar and dairy-free drink ever known. Around lunchtime, the invention was complete. Phineas pushed the button to create a jug of the drink, and out came the liquid. Then, from out of nowhere, a medium sized hand dangling from a flying scooter picked up the machine, leaving only the finished product, and the ingredients, on a table in the yard. Candace dragged Linda into the backyard, trying to bust the boys, yet again.

Linda just looked at the table, sighed, and asked the kids: "Who wants snacks?" and everyone cheered and said "we do!"

Phineas and Isabella smiled and looked at each other, knowing what they were going to do next.

"Me and Isabella are gonna tidy up, okay mom?" Phineas called to his mother, who was the last going through the door to the kitchen.

"Okay you two, hurry before all the snacks are gone though!" She called through the closing door.

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Isabella had been doing the same routine for the past year now. When Mom calls everyone in for snacks each afternoon, I would make up a reason for me and Izzy to stay outside. I never lie, I just don't tell them everything we do, after we tidy up.

NPOV

Phineas and Isabella walked over to the table, and started putting the stuff away. When they were done, five minutes later, Phineas walked over the Isabella, put his hands on her hips, and spun her around, so she was facing him. They smiled at each other, and leaned in for a kiss.

Whenever the two kissed, they felt like they were falling in love with each other over and over. There were fireworks that would put a Phineas and Ferb 4th of July to shame. Their relationship was kept secret, because they both knew that if they told anyone that they had fallen in love with each other, they would ask the cliché line, "aren't you a little young to fall in love?", but as long as they knew they were for each other, they were happy with the secret.

(Candace's POV)

I was looking for Phineas and Isabella, because they had been outside for almost ten minutes.

I wandered out the back door and saw a sight I thought I wouldn't see for a few more years: my brother and Isabella KISSING!

"I love you Izzy. Happy one year anniversary." Mumbled Phineas, just loud enough for me to hear.

ONE YEAR? They had been dating ONE YEAR and nobody told me! I was shocked to say the least.

But then Isabella said something that helped ease my feeling of left-out-ed-ness. If that's even a word.

"I love you too Phin. I just don't think we can hide it for much longer. We're older now, maybe everyone will except that we have fallen in love and not try and change our minds."

I realised what was happening. They were hiding their relationship because they thought everyone would say they were too young for love! HA everyone knew already that they were in love, just not that they were together!

"I know Izzy. We can tell them if you want." My little brother said, with a small smile on his face.

I was happy for the two, admitting their love for each other. I can't believe they fooled us for a year!

NPOV

Candace walked over to Phineas and Isabella as they kissed again. She stood a few feet away and cleared her throat. It was quite comical seeing the couple jump apart, eyes bulging out of their sockets. They action was so fast, Phineas ended up landing on his butt. Both girls rushed to help the boy up, each grabbing onw of his hands.

"Uh, hi Candace." Phineas stuttered to his sister.

**_*Busted!*_**

The teen redhead just grinned.

"I knew it! I always knew you to would end up together!" This brought a smile to the two kids faces. They looked at each other with relief. "So… when are you going to tell the others? In a few minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? A year?" Candace questioned, the grin still on her face. "You two must be the best actors, like, ever! You fooled us for a whole year!" She turned and pointed to her brother, "everyone thinks you re the most oblivious boy on the planet! In the universe even!" She then turned to Isabella. "And everyone thinks you are hopelessly love-sick for him."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other with love.

"Candace," timidly began Isabella, "do _you_ think we're a little young to fall in love?"

"Nope. The best relationships start out as just friends. Everyone already knows you care for each other very deeply, and you shouldn't care about what others think. Anyway, since when have you and your friends _ever_ cared about being too young to do anything? You've proved the impossible many times this summer, and falling in love so young _isn't_ impossible. Remember the day we travelled around the world? You just have to believe!"

Phineas and Isabella both had different reactions to the reminder of the eventful adventure. Isabella grimaced while Phineas had a small smile on his face.

"Ooops, I forgot about _'The City Of Love'_ and Phineas' meltdown on the island. Just believe, and you guys can do anything!" Candace encouraged.

After exchanging looks, Phineas answered his older sisters previous question. "We'll tell them soon. But Candace, let us do it please."

Candace nodded her head in understanding. As the three made their way inside, Isabella and Phineas were discussing ways to reveal their relationship.


	2. Putting On An Act

Secret's Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and none of the other characters. I also don't own _Cinderella_, but I have, kinda, changed the storyline a bit.

Anyway, if anyone knows where 'Swampy' works, I'd be grateful if you'd let me know. I'm thinking of changing the steel pipe in my plan to a hammer too. My dad has a few to choose from…

**A/N:** I included Ferb's POV in this chapter, and he may seem thinkative, but someone who is silent most of the time must think a lot! I hope this chapter is okay!

Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 2: Putting On An Act**

The next day, Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their backyard, underneath the big tree. Isabella undetected-ly snuck into the yard and behind her boyfriend. She covered his eyes with her small hands and giggled.

"Whatcha doin'?" The young girl asked, in her usual, cute, sing-song-y way.

Phineas grabbed her hands and pulled them off his eyes, tilting his head back to face her, albeit upside down, still holding her hands.

"Hi Izzy! We're just deciding what we're gonna do today. What do you think we could do?" The redhead asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm… Well, the Fireside Girls and I might need some help with some patches… Should I go get the girls and see what ones we need?" The girl asked.

"Okay Izzy, rally the troop and meet us back here quickly! We have to be quick if we're going to be ready to complete it by about lunch!" Phineas called to the now retreating girl.

Ferb had an inquisitive look on his usually blank face, directed at his brother. He was confused by his behaviour towards Isabella, but saw the smirk on Phineas' face and realised there was something going on, which would be revealed soon.

After Isabella gathered the 6 other Fireside Girls (Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly and Milly), they rushed to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. On their way over, the girls all decided that they wanted to get their 'putting-on-a-show' patches, and their 'casting' patches, for Gretchen and Adyson, who were going to be the play's directors.

The brothers and Fireside Girls all started getting everything ready. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were working on the stage, while the others were doing things like writing the script, sewing costumes, and setting out chairs. Buford and Baljeet came in after a short time, and started to help with the stage.

Phineas was just laying out some wood to be the floor of the stage, when Isabella came up behind him. She looked over his shoulder, so she could see what he could, and placed her arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

"Any comments yet?" Asked the pink-clad girl to her best friend.

"Nope, but we are getting some looks. Ferb knows there's something going on though, he's just waiting to see how it all plays out." Explained the redheaded inventor.

"Okay. Wanna go see if Candace wants to join in the play? She and Jeremy could be the king and queen. I know Candace would like being 'married' to Jeremy." Isabella asked with a giggle.

"Sure Izzy, let me just put these pieces of wood in, and we can go find her together."

Throughout the whole conversation, Isabella's hands stayed wrapped around Phineas' waist, while they both faced each other, noses touching, but more intimately than when Phineas was transporting with Candace's phone **[Candace Disconnected]**. With Isabella's arms still around his torso, Phineas quickly, but safely, finished the job he was working on. The two stood up, after separating, and walked side-by-side into the house.

FPOV (Ferb's POV)

There was something weird going on between Phineas and Isabella. I didn't pester Phineas about it, but he knew I was curious. They were being very intimate with each other, Isabella more so than usual.

As they walked into the house, I couldn't help but notice the twitching of their fingers, and the way they moved closer and closer together. And this time, it wasn't just Isabella! Phineas was doing it too!

I'm so glad Phineas had realised his more-than-friendly feelings for Isabella, and was actually flirting with her. He was always happier when she was around, but acted completely oblivious to her flirting. As a man of action, I noticed whenever someone was acting even mildly different, and Phineas and Isabella were acting really different.

NPOV

Buford and Baljeet had noticed the weird behaviour of their friends and decided to confront Ferb about it.

"Hey Ferb! What's up with Dinnerbell and Girly?" Asked Buford.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think there might be something we're not seeing. They do seem to be acting a lot more friendlier towards each other." Explained Ferb in his British accent.

"By my calculations, we will know by sunset." Estimated Baljeet.

So the three continued with their work on the stage.

CPOV

I was in my room, on the phone with Stacey, when I heard o knock on the door. I went over to answer the door, my cell phone still pressed against my ear.

"Hang on Stace, someone just knocked on my door. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

I flipped my cell phone closed and then opened the door. I saw Phineas and Isabella standing there with their hands intertwined. They looked really cute together.

"Hey Candace!" Phineas started speaking in his usual, perky, tone. "Us and the gang are putting on the play _Cinderella_ for one of the Fireside Girls patches. We were wondering if maybe you and Jeremy wanted to help?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we thought you two could be the king and queen. And, if she wants to, maybe Stacey could help with costumes. There's not enough of us to get everything done by the show tonight." Explained Isabella.

I thought it was a really good idea.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun you guys, I'll just ask Stacey now, then I'll phone up Jeremy. I'll be outside soon." I told them.

Once they left, I called Stacey back, and she said yes, saying she would be over soon. I then called Jeremy and he answered the same thing.

It was funny that I didn't have the urge to call mom. I always did, even when they tried to include me in their schemes. I guess it was because I was thinking they looked cute together, and glad my brother had finally found love with the girl who love him back.

NPOV

Phineas and Isabella made their way outside, Phineas pulling on Isabella's hand, dragging her out the door. They ran over to the three that were still working on the stage (Ferb, Buford and Baljeet), all who turned around when they heard them.

When they got there, they dropped their intertwined hands. They saw the look the others gave them, and smirked.

"So Candace is all for joining in!" exclaimed Isabella. "I'm going to go tell the girls!" And then she ran off.

"So, Dinnerbell, why you acting so strange with Girly?" Asked Buford, unable to wait until later, when Baljeet predicted everyone would know.

"What makes you think I'm acting strange?" Asked a confident Phineas, happy that his and Isabella's plan was working.

PPOV

I was really glad that step one of our plan was working.

It was to be normal, and not put on an act, without being completely BF/GF-ish. We could flirt, but no kissing. The point in this was to get people confused, but ready for a change in they way we acted.

Baljeet then answered. "Phineas, Buford is right. You have been acting completely out-of-character, and completely un-oblivious. We would like to know the reason why."

I decided to play a little mind game with them, so I chose my next words carefully.

"I'm not _acting_, you guys. I'm being my _real_ self."

That got them really confused.


	3. Author's Note about Re-Write (Sorry!)

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in ages, but I've decided to re-write this story. I reposted it under the title: 'The Secret's Finally Out!'.

I also changed the plot line slightly, as I wasn't quite sure of where I was going with it. It is mostly the same (I copied and pasted the old chapters and just edited them) but I feel I will be able to work better on the story now that I have made it go the way I want it to.

Sorry I haven't updated any further than what I had before, but I will try to work on it.

Love From Snowflake xx


End file.
